Hetalia singsong compation
by dawningfox
Summary: Alice my oc holds a singing companion for the Hetalia charters
1. Intro

Disclaim: Don't own Hetalia or any of the songs

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Hetalia Sing Song Companion; I'm your host Alice!" A girl said with long dark pink hair and amber eyes. As she said this the crowd went wild.

"OK let's hear it for our competitors!" Alice yelled. As said the competitors came out.

The competitors are:

Italy - Feliciano

Germany - Ludwig

Japan - Kiku

America - Alfred

Britain - Arthur

France - Francis

Russia - Ivan

China – Yao

"Well people these are just some of our competitors so now let's get on with the lucky draw and see who our first competitor is"

* * *

Hey people sorry it's so short but I didn't know what to put hope you guys liked it R&R please and also comment on what you want the people to sing .


	2. Italy- Lollopop

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs

* * *

"OK our first competitor of the companion is... (Insert Drum roll) Italy! come on up" The crowd went wild as Italy came on to the stage.

"Ah thank a you Alice I'll be singing lollipop" so with that he took the mike and started to sing.

_"Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop *POP*_

_Call my baby Lollipop  
Tell you why  
'Cause he's sweeter than an apple pie_

_And when he does his shaky rockin' dance_  
_Man I haven't got a chance_  
_I call him_

_Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop *POP*_

_Sweeter than candy on a stick_  
_Huckleberry, cherry, or lime_  
_If you have a choice he'd be your pick_  
_But Lollipop is mine..._

_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*_

_Crazy way he thrills-a me_  
_Tell you why_  
_Just like a lightning from the sky_  
_He loves to kiss me_

_'Till I can't see straight_  
_GEE, my Lollipop is great!_  
_I call him..._

_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop *POP*_

_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop oh Lollipop"_

After he finished the crowd went wild while others were rolling on the floor laughing their guts out but they couldn't help it because the song suited him well.

"ha-ha... OK nice work Italy that was a really good performance well done" Alice congratulated after she stopped laughing, she then turned around to the crowed and said " OK after that good performance our next competitor is..."

* * *

Well people I hoped you've all enjoyed this one and please comment on who you want to go next and their song choice.


	3. Germany- Know your enamy

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of the songs. Thanks for everyone review.

* * *

"Ok our next competitor is… Germany singing… Do you know your enemy?" Alice cried as the tall, stern German came on. Nodding to her politely he took the mike off her and started singing.

_"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy?_  
_Do you know your enemy?_  
_Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy?_  
_Do you know your enemy?_  
_Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Violence is an energy_  
_Against the enemy_  
_Well, violence is an energy, wah hey_

_Bringing on the fury_  
_The choir infantry_  
_Revolt against the honour to obey_

_Overthrow the effigy_  
_The vast majority_  
_Well, burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_  
_Against your urgency_  
_So rally up the demons of your soul_

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_The insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes  
Sing!_

_Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, from here to eternity, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, silence is the enemy so gimme gimme revolution!_

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_  
_Against your urgency_  
_So rally up the demons of your soul"_

As the song came to a close everyone clapped. "Well good going Germany, well done" Alice said as she took the mike off the Germany.  
"Ok our next competitor is…"

* * *

Well everyone hoped you all enjoyed it. Pleases R&R on what songs you want people to sing.

Also do you think I should do duets.  
Yes:  
No:


	4. Japan- I'm your little butterfly

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of the songs

* * *

"Now our third competitor is… Japan! Signing I'm your little butterfly" Alice cheered as the small Japanese man came on. Bowing slightly he took the mike and started singing.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

I've been searching for a women  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong

_But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky" _

"Well people there you have let's give a round of applause to Japan" Alice cheered as she clapped while Japan walked over to her and gave her the mike back.

"Well our next competitor is…"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this Please R&R


	5. England- Rule the world

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of the songs

* * *

"Our next competitor is… England! Singing rule the world" Alice said as England walked up to the stage.

"Thanks love" he says before he stated singing

"_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
Woahahahah. woah ohhhhh woah ohhh oh,_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_ooooooh ooh oooooh oh ooooooh oh oooooh oh."_

After he finished and the room was silent until people snapped out of there shocked state and cheered for him.

"Nice one England" Alice congratulated.

"Now our next competitor is…

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed it please R&R.

Comment who you want next after the Allies and if you want any duets.


	6. Russia- When your evil

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of the songs

* * *

"Our next competitor is… Russia singing… when your evil…" Alice said shakily as the tall Russian man came over to get the mike and started to sing while smiling his creepy smile"

_"When the Devil is too busy_  
_And Death's a bit too much_  
_They call on me by name you see_  
_For my special touch_

_To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune_  
_To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize_  
_But call me by any name_  
_Any way it's all the same_

_I'm the fly in your soup_  
_I'm the pebble in your shoe_  
_I'm the pea beneath your bed_  
_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_  
_I'm a pin in every hip_  
_I'm the thorn in your side_  
_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_While there's children to make sad_  
_While there's candy to be had_  
_While there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_  
_I'll be there, I'll be waitin' round the corner_  
_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it_  
_'Cause there's one born every minute_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark_  
_And I promise on my damned soul_  
_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_  
_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_  
_Not only does his job, but does it happily_

_I'm the fear that keeps you waked_  
_I'm the shadows on the wall_  
_I'm the monsters they become_  
_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_  
_And extra turn upon the rack_  
_I'm the quivering of your heart_  
_A stabbing pain, a sudden start_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_It gets so lonely being evil_  
_What I'd do to see a smile_  
_Even for a little while_

_And no-one loves you when you're evil..._  
_I'm lying through my teeth!_  
_Your tears are all the company I need!"_

As he finished the song most of the countries where looking at him in fear as he walked of stage while giving Alice the mike back.

"um…our next competitor is…

* * *

Well glade you enjoyed it Please R&R.  
Which song should I do for America

Black Parade or American idiot


	7. China- Kung Fu Fighting

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is… China singing Kung Fu Fighting" Alice cheered as China came on and started singing.

"_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact, it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing_

_There were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up  
They were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art  
_

_And everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip  
And a kickin' from the hip  
Everybody was Kung Fu fighting_

_Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing_

_There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong  
He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand  
_

_Started swaying with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip_

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing"_

As the song came to a close everyone cheered for him as he walked back to Alice to give back the mike.

"Well-done China… our next compactor is…"

* * *

Well everyone hope you enjoyed it R&R thank and comment if you think I should do the Fem countries, 2ps ect.


	8. America- American Idiot

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the songs

* * *

"Our Next competitor is…. America! Sin…singer… Don't want to be an American idiot" Alice laughed as she read what song he was singing.

"Thanks dudett" America said before he started singing.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's going out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue"_

After he finished the place was roaring with laughter especially England who was banging his hand agents the table and was bright red in the face.

"Alright everyone clam down now its time for our next competitor is…"

* * *

Please R&R


	9. Canada- If everyone cared

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is… Canada singing If everyone cared" Alice said as the timid nation came on and started singing

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
I'm alive  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I  
I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_  
_Our only light in paradise_  
_We'll show the world they were wrong_  
_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
I'm alive  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody die  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day  
When nobody died"_

As the song came to an end everyone clapped for the nation.  
"Ok our next competitor is…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it Please R&R.


	10. France- Blurred Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs

* * *

"Our next competitor is… France sing Blurred Lines" Alice called as France came on and started singing.

"_Everybody get up, WOO!_

_Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_  
_If you can't read from the same page_  
_Maybe I'm going deaf_  
_Maybe I'm going blind_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind  
Ok, now he was close  
Tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal_

_Baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
You don't need no papers  
That man is not your maker_

_And that's why I'm gon' take a  
Good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it_

_I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic_

_Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it_

_I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty_

_Go ahead, get at me  
What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for_

_You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me  
What rhymes with hug me_

_Hey!  
Hustle Gang Homie  
One thing I ask of you  
Lemme be the one you back that ass up to_

_From Malibu to Paris boo  
Had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So, hit me up when you pass through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two_

_Swag on 'em even when you dress casual  
I mean, it's almost unbearable  
In a hundred years not dare would I  
Pull a Pharcyde, let you pass me by_

_Nothin' like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I'm just watching and waitin'  
For you to salute the true big pimpin'_

_Not many women can refuse this pimping  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get confused, this pimpin'  
Shake your rump  
Get down, get up-a_

_Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work  
Hey!_

_Baby, can you breathe_  
_I got this from Jamaica_  
_It always works for me_  
_Dakota to Decatur_

_No more pretending  
Cause now you're winning  
Here's our beginning  
I always wanted a  
Good girl_

_Everybody get up_  
_Everybody get up_  
_Everybody get up_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Hey, Hey, Hey  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Everybody get up, WOO!_

_Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey"_

After he finished the song everyone just looked at him funny and most of the girls looked murderous.

Alice coughed to get everyone's attention  
"Well lets continue shall we, our next competitor is…"

* * *

Well hoped you all enjoyed it R&R.


	11. Romano- I hate everyone

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or any of the songs

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Romano singing I hate everyone" Alice said as the grumpy Italian came up and started singing.

"_When I was spat onto the earth in a stream of guts  
by Mother Nature, that green-eyed slut  
I wasn't the first to get forced from a cut  
in one to whom I still shall stay stuck  
_

_Staring from the cradle let my eyes take in  
the baby-speak of my brain dead kin  
their goo-goo goggles reflecting the grin  
of a chub-faced alien_

_Well if you think I'm being harsh_  
_then baby keep on counting stars_  
_because I hate everyone upon this cursed earth_

_Then I grew a few hairs where the sun don't shine_  
_They packed me in a classroom to count the time_  
_Studying the history of men's minds_

_Chasing tail and committing hate crimes  
Rich hippie girl with a gas guzzler  
Forced myself to fall in love with her  
_

_She was so strung out she'd swear it never occurred  
The honkey king went back on his word_

_The next one did the same_  
_The blind leading the lame_  
_All together now:_  
_I hate everyone upon this cursed earth_

_How does it make you feel to be wanted?_  
_How does it make you feel to be one of many?_  
_How does it make you feel to be blunted?_  
_How does it make you feel?_

_I hate:_  
_Actors who seem genuine_  
_My ex-girlfriend though she's feminine_  
_The singer with the denim skin_

_That hospital in Texas  
The rapper in the Lexus  
The pills I ate for breakfast_

_I'm mired in hypocrisy yet I'm still down with JC_  
_I guess that everyone includes me_  
_And that's why I'm a humanist"_

After he finished the song everyone clapped and cheered as the Italian came down and gave Alice the mike.

"Ok our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it and please R&R.


	12. Spain- How to save a life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Spain singing How to save a life" Alice called as she gave a small smile while handing the mike to him.

"_Step one, you say, We need to talk  
He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life  
How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life  
How to save a life"_

As he finished the song nearly all of the counties had tears in their eyes as he put so much emotion into the song.

"Well our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this Please R&R


	13. Prussia- Im awesome

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Prussia singing I'm Awesome!" Alice yelled as most of the crowed groaned at the predicable song choice.

_I don't necessarily need to be here for this  
I'm going to keep the headphones up_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_You know my pants sag low, even though  
That went out of style like ten years ago  
Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple  
I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle_

_And lyrically I'm not the best  
Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet  
So preposterous, feel the awesomeness  
The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest_

_Oh yes, the girls are repulsed  
So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult  
I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis  
All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased_

_Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits  
Plus my whole home-aroma is cat piss  
Every show I do is poorly promoted  
And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome_

_Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt  
(Nope)  
And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts  
Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy  
Eatin' at McDonalds because Subway's pricey_

_And my unibrow's plucked  
Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks  
She's like, "For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens?  
You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"_

_I'm like, mom, please don't blame it on me  
I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve  
My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet  
And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji_

_Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift  
Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done shit  
Bank account red, body un-groomed  
The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome_

_Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone  
I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home  
With an ego the size of Tim Duncan  
Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin_

_I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls  
Because I spent a decade filling Optimals  
And I'm not even the bomb in Maine  
On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain_

_Now put your hands up if you have nightmares  
If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here  
If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer  
I'm out of breath_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends online_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called  
I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_I'm awesome_

As the song came to an end everyone clapped as Prussia ran up to Alice and gave her a hug before he handed the mike back to her.

"O..Ok our next competitor is..."

Well hope you guys enjoyed it please R&R


	14. Denmark- When I get knocked down

Discleamer: don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Denmark singing When I get knock down" Alice said as the Dane came on and began singing

"_We'll be singing  
When we're winning  
We'll be singing_

_I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down_

_I get knocked down, but I get up again_  
_You're never going to keep me down_  
_I get knocked down, but I get up again_  
_You're never going to keep me down_

_Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away_

_He drinks a whiskey drink  
He drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink  
He drinks a cider drink  
_

_He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times_

_"Oh Danny Boy... I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down_

_Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away_

_He drinks a whiskey drink  
He drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink  
He drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times_

_"Don't cry for me  
Next door neighbor..."_

_We'll be singing  
When we're winning  
We'll be singing_

_I get knocked down, but I get up again_  
_You're never going to keep me down_  
_I get knocked down, but I get up again_  
_You're never going to keep me down_

_I get knocked down, but I get up again_  
_You're never going to keep me down_  
_I get knocked down, but I get up again_  
_You're never going to keep me down"_

After the song finished he ran back to Alice to give her the mike back and while he did it he gave her a kiss on the cheek and chuckled when she blushed a bright red.

"Um... Our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it please R&R. Sorry if the songs worng


	15. Norway- It's a kind of magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Ok our next competitor is... Norway sing it's a kind of magic" Alice said as he came up and started singing.

"_It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic - no way_

_One dream, one soul, one prize_  
_One goal, one golden glance of what should be_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_One shaft of light that shows the way_  
_No mortal man can win this day_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_The bell that rings inside your mind_  
_Is challenging the doors of time_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_The waiting seems eternity_  
_The day will dawn of sanity_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Is this a kind of magic?_

_It's a kind of magic_  
_There can be only one_  
_This rage that lasts a thousand years_  
_Will soon be done_

_This flame that burns inside of me_

_I'm hearing secret harmonies  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time_

_It's a kind of magic_  
_It's a kind of magic_

_This rage that lasts a thousand years_  
_Will soon be, will soon be, will soon be done_  
_This is a kind of magic_  
_There can be only one,One,One, one_  
_This rage that lasts a thousand years_  
_Will soon be done - done_

_Magic - it's a kind of magic_  
_It's a kind of magic_  
_Magic magic_

_Ha ha ha haa - it's magic  
Ha haa  
Yeah yeah  
Wooh  
It's a kind of magic"_

As the song came to a close everyone just looked at the Norwegian gobsmacked. Smirking slightly he went up to Alice and gave her a small smile which she returned and gave her the mike back.

"Ok people our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this and please R&R_  
_


	16. Finland- Jingel Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Ok before we start with the next competitor I'd like to introduce our other host... Christly!" Alice cheered as a blue haired girl came on.

"Ha-ha, thanks Alice well for our next competitor is... Finland singing... Jingle bells" Christly said as the blond came on and started singing.

_"Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
_

_Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

_A day or two ago_  
_I thought I'd take a ride_  
_And soon Miss Fanny Bright_  
_Was seated by my side_

_The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh"_

As the song came to a finish everyone was clapping and laughing at the song choice. "Well done Finland" Alice said as he came over to her and Christly to give the mike back.  
"Yhea nice one Finny" Christly laughed as he walked past

"Ok our next competitor is..."

* * *

Well hope you all enjoyed this. Please R&R. _  
_


	17. Iceland- Ice Ice baby

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Iceland singing Ice Ice baby" Alice called out with a small blush on her face. Looking at Alice from the Corner of her eye she saw Alice blush when Iceland Came up to her and grinned when he started singing.

"_Yo, VIP, let's kick it!_

_Ice ice baby_  
_Ice ice baby_  
_All right stop_  
_Collaborate and listen_

_Ice is back with a brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
_

_Yo, I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

_Dance_  
_Bum rush the speaker that booms_  
_I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom_

_Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid don't play  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

_Now that the party is jumping_  
_With the bass kicked in and the Vega's are pumpin'_  
_Quick to the point, to the point no faking_  
_I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon_

_Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
_

_Rollin in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say hi  
_

_Did you stop?  
No, I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead_

_Yo so I continued to a1a Beachfront Ave_  
_Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis_  
_Rock man lovers driving Lamborghinis_  
_Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine_  
_Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine_

_Ready for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps are acting ill because they're full of eight balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine  
_

_All I heard were shells  
Fallin' on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
_

_I'm tryin' to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene  
You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
_

_If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

_Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet_  
_Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it_  
_My town, that created all the bass sound_  
_Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground_  
_'Cause my style's like a chemical spill_  
_Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel_  
_Conducted and formed_  
_This is a hell of a concept_

_We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "damn"  
_

_If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
_

_Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_  
_Ice ice baby Vanilla_

_Yo man, let's get out of here_  
_Word to your mother_

_Ice ice baby_  
_Too cold_  
_Ice ice baby_  
_Too cold too cold_  
_Ice ice baby_  
_Too cold too cold_  
_Ice ice baby_  
_Too cold too cold"_

As the song came to a close everyone clapped as Iceland gave the mike back to Alice who blushed.

"Ok our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R


	18. Sweden- White n Nerdy

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Sweden singing white n nerdy!" Christly roared as the Swedish came on and took the mike and Alice was trying not to laugh.

"_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so white n nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n nerdy?  
Look at me I'm white n nerdy!_

_I wanna roll with  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
I'm just too white n nerdy  
We really white n nerdy_

_First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a champion at DND  
MC Escher, that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea_

_My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo, I know Pi out to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper, I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer rap I haven't run  
At Pascal well I'm number 1  
Do Vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun_

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon_

_They see me roll on, my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White n nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n nerdy?  
Look at me I'm white n nerdy!_

_I'd like to roll with  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
I'm just too white n nerdy  
How'd I get so white n nerdy?_

_I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me_

_Bored, shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized the Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML do for them all  
Even make a homepage for my dog_

_Yo, I got myself a fanny pack  
They were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop pop! Hope no one sees me get freaky!_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme  
And whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and Glee club  
And even the chess team!"_

_Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire  
I got my name on my underwear!_

_They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n nerdy  
Just because I'm white n nerdy  
All because I'm white n nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n nerdy!_

_I wanna bowl with  
The gangsters  
But oh well it's obvious I'm  
White n nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n nerdy  
I'm just too white n nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n nerdy!"_

As the song came to a finish, everyone just look at the Swedish man in disbelief as he gave the mike back to Christly and walked past Alice who was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"Ok... our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R


	19. Scotland- Kiss with a fist

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Ok our next competitor is... Scotland singing... kiss with a fist" Alice called out as the tall Scotsman came up and started singing.

"_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
_

_I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
_

_I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

_My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no blame  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
_

_So we remain the same  
Blood sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit_

_A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none_

_I broke your jaw once before  
I spilled your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in a return  
_

_So let's sit back and watch the bed burn  
Blood sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit_

_A kick to the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none_

_A kiss with a fist is better than none_

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
_

_I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
_

_I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed_

_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
_

_I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed"_

When the song finished everyone clapped and Christly was laughing her head off at the song choice while Alice was shaking her head at the typical Scotsman.

"Ok our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it please R&R


	20. Ireland twins- I gotta feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song  
_North Ireland  
__**South Ireland  
**_Both

* * *

"Our next competitor is... the Ireland twins singing I gotta feeling!" Christly called out as the two Red haired Irish men came up and got the mikes from Alice and Christly and they took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_**A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

**I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**

_Fill up my cup, mazel tov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
__**Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again**_

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

_**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

_Tonight's the night  
__**(Hey!)**__  
Let's live it up  
__**(Let's live it up)**__  
I got my money  
__**(My pay)**__  
Let's spend it up  
__**(Let's spend it up)**_

_**Go out and smash it**__  
(Smash it)  
__**Like oh my God**__  
(Like oh my God)  
__**Jump off that sofa**__  
__**(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off**_

_Fill up my cup  
__**(Drink)**__  
Mazel tov  
__**(Le heim)**__  
Look at her dancing  
__**(Move it, move it)**__  
Just take it off_

_**Let's paint the town**__  
(Paint the town)  
__**We'll shut it down**__  
(Let's shut it down)  
__**Let's burn the roof**__  
And then we'll do it again_

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

_**Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock**__  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
__**Easy come, easy go, now we on top**__  
(Top top top top top)  
__**Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop**__  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)__**  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock**__  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

_**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday**__  
(Do it!)  
__**Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
**__(Do it!)  
_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

_**And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**_

_I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo"_

When the song finished everyone clapped for the twins as they came back.

"Our next competitor is..."

* * *

Please R&R


	21. Wales- pretty fly for a white guy

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Our next competitor is... Wales singing... pretty fly for white guy!" Alice yelled as the Welsh man came up to the stage and started to sing.

"_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
_

_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
And all the girlies say,  
"I'm pretty fly for a white guy"_

_Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he fakes it anyway  
_

_He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well, he makes up in denial_

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know, he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know, you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabe's so, hey hey  
Do that brand new thing_

_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
_

_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
And all the girlies say,  
"I'm pretty fly for a white guy"_

_He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice  
_

_Now cruising in his pinto  
He sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass_

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know, he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know, you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world loves wannabe's so, hey hey  
Do that brand new thing_

_Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a 13  
But they drew a 31  
_

_Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip_

_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
_

_Give it to me baby  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
_

_Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabe's so  
The world loves wannabe's so  
So let's get some more wannabe's and hey hey  
Do that brand new thing"_

When the song finished everyone just stared in shock at the Welsh man, Scotland had his mouth wide open and his sig fell out, the Irish twin's eyes were round as dinner plates and England just faceplamed.

"Ahahah... Ok, ok our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it please R&R


	22. Hungeray- What the hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the song

* * *

"Ok our next competitor and the first one for the girls is... Hungary singing... what the hell!" Christly roared happy that there was a girl singing in the competition. As the Hungarian girl walked up to take the mike all the girls cheered for her.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now  
woah  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_What  
What  
What  
What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
boy i like messing in ur bed  
teah i'm messing with ur hed when  
i'm messing with u in bed  
la,la,la,la,la,la la ,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la"_

When the song finished the girls went wild with the cheering while the boys looked shocked at the song choice.

"Our next competitor is..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it please R&R


End file.
